No time for regrets
by CrazyDiamondLady
Summary: The group is finally back together. They found her. He found her. And now they're all trying to rebuilt a new life, a new shelter. They are trying to understand what is their place in what's left of this messed up world. She is trying to figure out what he means to her. And he is trying to protect her. Again. But from what, this time? Canon until mid S5 (Codafix), ZA.
1. Going Home

It was exactly like the first time she escaped. The sun was too bright for her eyes but she didn't care. It felt good to have too much sun in her eyes. A few words from an old folk song came back to her. _I wish that sunlight was burning in my eyes...instead of shades black faces of the sky… Another 45 miles to go. Another 45 miles to go before I'm home._ She was going home. It was real. But this time, she wasn't running alone. She wasn't going home because she was going back to her farm house. She was going home because she was running away with her family.

She saw Carol in the hospital. That was her first sign that she wasn't going mad and imagined her life before Grady.

Noah? Was it possible? How did they cross paths? Destiny, probably…It couldn't be anything else. It was strange, yet it seemed natural to see him there, in the middle of the whole bunch. It was like he found his family too.

And Rick. The reassuring father figure. Maybe then Judith was alive. And Carl. Otherwise, she didn't think Rick could have been able to be standing there, alive, helping others. Again.

Ty was there too. He looked older. Stronger. And his sister, always by his side. She looked…not tired, no. It was more than that. Overwhelmed. Like a ghost. Beth promised herself she would take a moment with her to ask what went wrong.

And of course Daryl was there. She wasn't surprised to see him at all. Of course he got out of there alive. Of course he found them. Of course he found her. Not for one second she thought maybe he had given up on her. She had to find the time and place to show him how thankful she was.

What she didn't hope was to see her entire family. Anyone who could possibly be alive. Once they were outside, they were all there. Carl, Judith, Glenn…and Maggie. She saw her sister drop her weapon and fall on her knees. It was too much for her. Beth was the one with more strength, she was the one who had had at least one meal in the last 24 hours. She even found the strength to run to her. She got down on her knees too and the two reunited sisters embraced with all the energy they had left. The group gathered around them. The only persons who weren't crying were people whose faces Beth couldn't recognise. New people. And Daryl. Cause he wasn't one to cry a lot. But she caught a glimpse of his face and could see that he was holding something.

…

They all left together, except for Noah. He wanted to go on his own. Find his family. He wanted to help first, before leaving, he told Beth. Now that she was out too, and that Dawn was dead, he could go in peace. Beth gave him a hug.

"You saved my life. You simply, literally, saved my life."

"And you saved mine."

"We can go with you, and protect you, while you look for your family. You don't have to do this alone."

"I want to. I have to. If I ever find them dead…it's something I have to do on my own. "

"I understand."

"Good luck, Beth. You'll make it."

"We both will."

Then Rick approached them.

"We're heading East. For the coast. Just in case…you change your mind. Stay off the main roads. "

They could start hearing walkers growling. Daryl, who stayed close to them the whole time, quickly brushed her arm, almost didn't touch her at all.

"Com'on."

One group could fit in the fire truck and the others in two other cars. They were supposed to go to Washington, D. C. That was the plan at first, she heard. Wherever, it didn't matter to her right now. She only wanted to be surrounded with nice and trusting people. She felt safe. Finally. For the first time since that night at the funeral home.

...

 **AN: This is my 1st fanfic ever. English not my 1st language. Please be indulgent ;) Thx for your reviews. Go bethyl! Love to ship them and always will.**

 **The song Beth is referring to is _Another 45 miles_ by Golden Earring. **


	2. Calm but strange

She wanted to be with more people than less. She wanted to be surrounded. That's why she jumped aboard the fire truck before any decision was made about who was leaving with whom.

She sat next to Carl, who had Judith on his lap. She was relieved to see that she looked healthy. Maggie climbed right after her and decided to sit next to her.

The back of the truck was kind of like the back of an ambulance. The seats were placed around in a circle. There was an empty seat across from her. The second she noticed it, she wondered where Daryl went. Even if it has been weeks since they've been separated, she instinctively expected him to be around. Every empty seat was a seat without Daryl. Like it was a natural thing, like he was always supposed to be near. Maybe…probably…things will be different now that everybody was back in their lives. Everything will probably go back the way it was before.

"Beth?" Carl was talking to her and brought her back from her thoughts. He was actually handing her Judith.

"Uh? Sorry, what?"

"You wanna hold her?"

"Yeah, sure… Of course!" She smiled to him. She was grateful that he thought she might like to hold her since it's been so long.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He still looked shy, but a bit more confident than before. "She's happy to see you."

She fell silent. She didn't feel like crying. She was simply tired, but peaceful.

A car from their group started to drive faster and went in front of the truck to lead the way. She almost didn't have the time to notice who the driver was, but she could so easily recognise that figure. Not only because, for a while, she was next to it 24 hours a day. But because in the last weeks, trapped in that hospital, it appeared so many times in her imagination…turning the corner of the hallway, in front of her…or standing in her door frame...or running towards her.

It's strange how she never really felt that Daryl was gone. For he was always on her mind, there, somewhere, in thoughts, giving her strength, making her feel safe. It was very unusual how convinced she was that one day she would find him again. She never panicked; she was particularly calm about it. Maybe it was the way she never allowed herself to miss him.

They drove for a couple of hours. When they came across what looked like a very small and deserted village, they stopped. All the passengers in the truck waited for any kind of signal before getting out. They heard 2 strong knocks on the door. They always needed to be careful. They didn't move until they heard Abraham's deep voice.

"All right, folks, let's meet out here."

They all got out of the cars and truck.

"Is it me, or it's pretty strange how calm it is, out here?" Carol was always the one with more doubt. She had all the reasons to be that person.

Eugene explained that the walkers were more and more moving in groups, in herds. That it was mostly all or nothing, now. Since he lied about Washington, the others were half listening to his theories. That's what she heard on the way there.

They gathered around Rick. Like old times, she thought.

"Ok, we should stop here and find out a house we can clear and sleep in for the night. We'll split into 3 teams only; we don't wanna separate again…well not for a long distance anyway. Glenn, Daryl, Tara, Eugene and Michonne, you can go out and look for a store for supplies. Food, meds, at least water, or anything useful you can find. Short perimeter, don't go too far. You wanna get back here in no time if something goes wrong. Maggie, you can also go along with Glenn. Abraham and Rosita, you can stay here, watch the cars and truck. Uhm…Carol, Ty, Sacha… me and the kids, we'll go find a house. We can meet again right here, in an hour. We don't want to meet when it's dark, it'll be too late."

"Where do you want me to go?" Beth asked. She didn't want to be overprotected. She wasn't a kid anymore. She was good at defending herself and others now.

Rick looked at her. He hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Yeah… I guess I'm not used to the fact that you're back. It's still a bit surreal for me… I'm sorry. You can stay with Judith while we look for a house. You can follow our team."

"I can take care of the little one. I don't mind." Carol took Judith from Beth's arms. "She'll be more useful out there. Besides…I think Maggie would prefer staying with her."

Maggie gave Carol a warm smile and put her arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Y'sure that's ok with you, Beth?" Rick looked a bit worried.

"Yeah, I'll be glad to help."

Beth took a look around to see if everyone agreed with her going along on the run. Michonne gave her a little nod. The girl next to Glenn sent her a big smile. She was being really nice and friendly for someone she has not even properly met. Daryl was looking away. Feeling her eyes on him, he slowly looked back at her, but quickly looked away again. He looked preoccupied.

"All right, then, that's settled. So remember to come back here in about an hour. If one of the group's not back in 2 hours, we'll split and send a search team, but we don't want that. Stick with each other."

"Com'on, let's go, we're losin' daylight." Daryl leaded the way and started walking towards the stores down the road. The other team took another street that looked more residential.


	3. Close run

Maggie took Beth's hand in hers on their way to the first store they ran into. She wanted to keep her close.

"I feel so lucky to have you next to me again." She paused, holding emotions down her throat. "I knew he'd find you. I put all my faith in him."

"You were all there."

"Yes we were, in the end…but you know…he's always the one who takes all the risks. And I think he felt responsible for you since you ended up alone together, after the prison."

"He told you..."

"Told me what?"

"Well...that we…got stuck together." She didn't know what other words to use.

"He did. Probably figured we wanted to know what happened to you. Well, until he lost ya', at least. After that, he didn't have a clue. He felt horrible about it…from what Rick told me."

Beth searched him in the small crowd. He was still up front, leading the way. She hesitated. For a moment, she wanted to catch up to him. Instead, she enjoyed the conversation with her sister.

When they arrived, Glenn was the first one to speak.

"Carol was right; it's freakishly too quiet out here."

"Yeah…let's make some noise and give it a minute. Y'all ready?"

Everyone gave an approval nod. Daryl knocked on the window a couple of times. Beth tightened her grip on the hammer Carl gave her back at the truck. Only two walkers appeared, banging on the window, trying to get at them. Michonne went for the door, gave Daryl and Glenn a silent sign and tried to open it, but it was locked. Eugene already had a rock and handed it to her. They carefully broke the door's glass and opened it. Glenn and Daryl went for the only two walkers there. Beth felt a little useless at this point, but things could change fast. They were all going in until Daryl stopped Tara and her, the last two persons in the line.

"You two should stay out here, take watch, make sure all is fine outside."

"Good idea." Definitely, this Tara girl was friendly and cooperative.

Beth let out a disappointment sigh and that made him look at her before opening the broken door. Daryl held his look a little longer than necessary. He looked like he was about to say something, but instead, he took one last look around before disappearing inside.

"Ok, I won't take that personally. I'm sorry you have to stick with me out here."

"No…that's not..."

"Don't take it the wrong way, I think he just wanna make sure you're out of danger."

"He knows I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure he does, but I don't think that'll change anything. It probably has nothing to do with the fact that he believes in you or not. It's not about that."

"What's it about, then?" For a second, there, Beth really believed the friendly stranger could answer her question.

"You tell me, I just met you guys."

Beth fell silent. She didn't know what to answer.

"I know your sister a bit more…and she told me you guys were on your own for a while. Survived together…" Beth interrupted her. "He's been so cold to me since I got back! I could still be gone, it'd be the same... It's like I don't know how to act around him anymore. When it was just the two of us, we became confidents…friends…I dunno…something. And then… he lost me…I lost him. But luckily we found each other again and yet, I… I never felt him more distant from me than he is today."

"Woah... That's deep."

"What?"

"I mean… How close were you? Back then…"

A loud bump sound in the window made them jump and interrupted their conversation. A walker was trying to reach them through the glass, too dumb to try to go through the broken door.

"Ugh…I'll take care of it."

"Wait!"

But Beth was already inside. She surprised the walker from behind, pushed it against the window and stabbed her hammer into its head. Satisfied and proud of herself, she was turning around to go back outside when she found herself face to face with Daryl.

"'the hell are ya doin' inside?"

"There was a walker." She didn't want to yell. She tried to stay calm.

"We were doin' fine! WE were doin' the cleaning, not you!"

If he was going to yell, then she could do it too.

"It could've been dangerous, what if you didn't see it coming?"

Glenn came to shush them.

"What the fuck, you guys? Keep it down! We'll attract more in the neighborhood."

"Just do your shopping. I'll be outside, doing my job", she said, looking at Daryl while she spoke. He was pacing nervously with anger, but never took his eyes off her the whole time.

Beth was back outside in a second, kicking the door open. Tara looked at her. She waited a couple of seconds before sharing her thoughts.

"That close, huh?"


	4. House warming

They were very lucky. They found new clothes for everyone, but more importantly blankets, bundles of wood, matches, dry pasta, canned food, water, juice and candy bars. Glenn even managed to take 5 or 6 bottles of wine before leaving. They could all share a decent meal tonight. The house the second team found was cozy and comfortable. Of course, there weren't enough bedrooms for everybody but they managed to divide the space without any arguments. No one even suggested searching the house next door. They all felt safer knowing everyone was under the same roof.

Beth was holding Judith and taking her for a walk around the house. Tara and Rosita were playing cards around the coffee table, in the living room. Eugene was reading a book on the couch, next to them. She was glad they found a deck of cards. Maybe it's from inside the house, she thought. Maggie and Sasha were talking while preparing the food in the kitchen. She wondered how they convinced Carl to help them set the table in the dining room, because that's where she found him. Abraham and Tyreese were on watch duty. One out front, the other in the backyard. She could see through the windows that Rick was having a chat with Daryl on the front porch. After her first round, she came back to the entrance hall. She thought about putting Judith to sleep upstairs, since she already fed her. Carol was resting up there too. Before she reached the stairs, she heard Rick coming back inside, followed by Daryl. Rick went looking for Carl after smiling at her daughter.

She ignored the fact that she was alone with Daryl and that they had the chance to talk about what happened. Not only about the little spat they had back at the store. About everything. She could've taken that opportunity, but she went upstairs anyway. Judith fell asleep after half a song. She was so exhausted, poor baby. That was not a life for a child, she thought. She left the room and quietly shut the door behind her.

"She's a tough one, that ass kicker."

"Daryl…", Beth gasped in surprise. He was leaning against the wall in the hallway, sharpening a knife. He was always doing something with his hands, as if he had to keep himself busy all the time.

"S'yours."

That's when she recognised the knife. He kept it with him all this time. He handed it to her.

"Thanks…" She couldn't look at him.

"S'nothin'."

He had this nervous habit, chewing the inside of his lower lip. Like her, he really didn't know where to start. She was about to leave, so that's when he finally spoke.

"M'sorry."

She stopped but didn't turn around, her back still facing him.

"Why?"

"Cause I lost ya. Cause I couln't find ya."

"You did."

"Not at first…I..."

"Stop!" she interrupted him. She was now facing him and looking directly in his eyes. She looked angry.

"I want you to be sorry for yelling at me back at the store."

"Ok."

"And for being so cold and insensitive today."

"Ok."

"And for pretending and acting like…everything before didn't happen."

He didn't know what to answer to that. He wasn't expecting those words. She tried to read him through his eyes. The look they exchanged was intense. She felt some heat going up her neck. There was also a sort of storm going on down in her stomach. And then a voice from downstairs took them out of their gaze.

"Dinner's served!"


	5. It takes time

The whole dinnertime, people were talking, laughing and celebrating. Celebrating the fact that they were all together again, under the same roof, safe. At least for now. Abraham volunteered to do a double watch shift. Rosita replaced Tyreese so she and Abe could spend more time together after. Beth was sitting next to Tara at the table and asked her if the pair was a couple. She could sense some chemistry between them.

"The apocalypse made the match! They met after it all started. They became a team. A family. Like you guys, your sister, Glenn, Rick, Daryl…"

He lifted his head from his food when he heard his name.

"They crossed paths and they clicked. Their personality, mixed with the circumstances. The nature of things, you know… You can't force that. It just… sort of happens."

During Tara's last sentence, Beth took a look in Daryl's direction. He was watching her from the other side of the table. He got up and brought his plate to the kitchen.

"I'll help clean up, since I didn't prepare anything", Beth told her sister.

"We've all got jobs to do, right?" She smiled for an answer and left the table, her hands full.

When she entered the kitchen, she saw him piling up the dishes and cleaning. There wasn't much to do, since they didn't plan on staying very long and they didn't want to waste any water. But he had to keep himself busy. It was so weird to see him in a regular context. She was about to make a comment when Abraham stepped inside by the back door.

"All right, I'm hungry. Who wants to switch?"

"I'll go."

Daryl dropped everything in the sink, took his crossbow that was leaning against the wall next to her. He quickly looked at her and went outside.

She finished cleaning up in the kitchen. It wasn't long before people transferred to the living room to relax. She took one of the bottles left on the table, grabbed two glasses on the counter on her way and went outside.

"I liked how things ended the last time we had a drink."

He was sitting on a bench, smoking. He was acting like she wasn't there. He was being distant again but she decided to be patient this time. She didn't want to push him.

That's the moment she realized she had missed him. It wasn't really true after all, all those feelings about keeping him near, in her mind, even if he was away physically. That was bullshit. She was pretending as well. She wasn't better than him. She had to be honest, she had missed him very much. And just being next to him, not talking, was more than enough.

They stayed silent in the dark for a long time before he said something.

"I ain't good with words."

She looked at him. She was calm and had a serious expression on her face.

"I know."

"S' not what ya think..."

"I know."

She finished her glass and got up.

"Good night, Daryl."

She went back inside. She had some catching up to do with her sister. She found her in the living room with the others.

"Hey. Where were you? "

"Outside."

"You had a chance to talk to him?" Maggie's question took her by surprise.

"Yeah…you can say that."


	6. Staying

Rick called a meeting first thing in the morning in the kitchen. Some people were finishing their breakfast and drinking coffee.

"If it's ok with everyone, we're going to stick around at least for a night or two. Carol still needs to rest before going on the road again. We didn't come across any major problem here."

"It's only been a few hours." Abraham seemed to be against the idea.

"And that's why we still need to be very careful and stay alert. We need to be ready to leave at any moment. Although, since we don't really know where we are heading next, since we don't have a specific plan, I don't see the need to move fast anymore. And let's be honest, we all deserve a little break."

"S' true." Daryl was standing next to the door, keeping an eye outside. Beth remembered how surprised she'd been when he was open to the idea of staying put for a while in that funeral home with her. It seemed like ages ago.

Glenn shared his point of view as well.

"But...uhm…eventually, we'll need to find a bigger place. More space, more bedrooms. Ehh...I mean for everyone…" That was followed by a round of laughs.

"I agree." Abraham was definitely happier with the idea of moving fast. That's when Beth realized that Abe and Glenn were the only men of the group in a relationship. She understood why they would want intimacy soon.

"We need fences. Something more solid outside. If we come across a herd."

Daryl looked at Beth when she said that. She could fell his look on her. It was a sad and guilty look.

"You're right. So that's why one team will go out for some more supplies, more food… and another will stay here to make this place as safe as possible", Rick ordered.

"I'll stay here, with Judith. And help around the house." Beth looked at Daryl and waited for an approving glance. He actually looked relieved.

* * *

Beth helped Carol to get some fresh air. She prepared a nice seat on the porch with cushions and a water pitcher on the small table next to her. Sasha was on watch in the front yard. When she saw the two women outside, she approached them.

"How're you feeling?"

"Better. Much better everyday. I don't think we'll have to stay here very longer."

"Whatever you need. Besides… We don't want those guys to be working for nothing." She was referring to Maggie, Rosita, Abraham, Eugene and Tyreese. They were reinforcing the existing fence the best they could. They already finished working on both doors. Carl was on watch in the backyard and the rest of the group was on the supply run.

Beth kept Carol company for the rest of the afternoon, ready to give her Judith if Sasha needed help. But she only had to kill two or three. Nothing she couldn't manage alone. The light was starting to go down. It was probably around 5. Beth was wondering when the others were going to be back.

"They should be back by now."

"You know they'll be here soon enough."

"Yeah..."

Carol observed her for a second and smiled to herself.

"After all you've been through, you'll need to start trusting one another."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sweetie, if you decided to leave, today, he'd be as angry as you were back then, when he abandoned us."

"He didn't abandon us. He stayed with his family, with the most important person in his life."

"Exactly."

And as they said that, they could hear cars approaching. They were relieved to see the two familiar cars entering the driveway.

"I'll go help unload." Beth handed Judith over to Carol. Ty, Sasha and Abe came to help as well.

"How'd it go?"

"There was this big store…"

"It still looked untouched. Too good to be true. We quickly understood why."

"There were a lot of them. We took care of it, but it took us time and… we had a close one."

Tara got out of the car with a bandage on her forehead.

"What happened?"

"I'm ok! I'm ok. It's not a bite."

"Thank god. Ok…" Tyreese said.

"I saw a 1st aid kit from the run yesterday. Come with me, I'll take a look at it."

Beth took Tara's hand a leaded her towards the house.

* * *

"It doesn't look bad."

"I feel sooo stupid. I tripped. I tripped like a girl. No offense." Her making a joke was a good sign and it made her smile.

"None taken."

"I'll go lie down in one of the beds."

"Good girl."

"Wake me up for dinner? We found a shitload of tomato soup, I looove tomato soup…"

"Promise."

"Thanks a lot."

"Sure."

She was cleaning up when Daryl appeared in the door frame.

"Oh! You can go, I'm done in here."

He suddenly closed the door behind him. It took her by surprise. He was looking at the floor. She was worried. Because he looked worried.

"What's wrong?"

He closed the distance between them in less than a second. He grabbed her by pulling on her clothes roughly and brought her into his arms. He hold her so tight, she almost couldn't breathe.

"Daryl…"

He didn't say a word. He was breathing heavily. She could feel his heartbeat. It was banging hard against his chest, beating really fast.

"Daryl…" she said softly. She wasn't fighting. She just wanted him to talk to her.

"It's ok. I'm here", she reassured him.

But Daryl wouldn't let go. She knew that even if she resisted, he was too strong. Motionless but more relaxed, she started to hold him back the best she could with the little space he gave her. And then she held him closer. And harder. She didn't care if she was hurting him. And she didn't care if he was hurting her. All the strength they had left in them was used and all the restlessness they felt was released in that embrace.

And then, as quickly as he had pressed her against him, he left her there, standing awkwardly in the middle of the bathroom and she heard him take down the stairs.

* * *

The two of them avoided eye contacts during dinner. When it was over, Rick invited everyone to join him in the living room for a short meeting.

"All right everyone. I need to know what you really think of this place. I wanna know... if you have doubts…or if you have a good feeling about it. We were lucky enough to stay safe since we arrived. Some of you have been coming to me suggesting that we should stay. I want to know if you all feel the same way. We can expand our territory and start searching and clearing the houses around us. Being in a small village will help us take control over the whole place. In a city, you can hide…but…it's too wide and too crowded with walkers. We can quickly become vulnerable to them."

"We'll need more space, that's for sure."

"Yeah, and make sure there's enough supplies nearby."

"True. Ok. So..."

"We haven't come across a herd, yet", Beth said. Daryl lifted his look from the floor to look at her. He spoke next. "...or bad people." Beth looked back at him. The look they exchanged was full of sadness and Beth could swear there was a bit of tenderness in there too. The bad memories still felt like a fresh open wound.

"That's why we need a back-up plan. I'll repeat myself: we need to be ready to leave at any moment. And we need a place to go if we need to leave in a hurry. Clear a house somewhere else, hide some supplies there… guns...You guys did a great job with the fences outside, we're gonna work on more, starting tomorrow morning. The other team will go make searches for that hidden house. Do you all agree with that? "

"We need walls."

Eugene looked dead serious when he said that. Beth thought he was right.

"I totally agree. We can't be too careful. "

"Tall walls. Nothin' anyone can climb onto", Daryl added.

"I thought about that. You're right. But it takes time. Materials. And a lot of energy. If we decide to do this, we need to agree that we're staying. Long term" Rick replied.

The whole room fell silent. Everyone sent hesitant looks at each other. Maggie was the first to talk.

"A'right...It seems like a nice town. We crossed a river, and we saw ponds as well…so we can go fishing if we need to. There are forests all around if Daryl wants to take a team out to hunt. There are more than enough houses in the neighborhood. I've seen worse towns before; this one is in really good condition. I have a good feeling about this place."

A lot of people agreed. Beth didn't say anything. Neither did Daryl. He was looking at her, as if he was waiting for her opinion before telling his own.

"Dad…I don't wanna sound too optimistic, but…this place almost feels like home to me", Carl added. "I think it's a nice town for Judy to grow up in."

That made Rick smile a little.

"Big brother's opinion counts a lot."

"Rick, you can put me in charge of material. I can bring Eugene along. He'll tell me what's useful. This will be his contribution" Abraham said, solemnly.

Tara gave Eugene a teasing nudge.

"I'm a good shot. I can do watch shifts. As many as needed ", Sasha said.

Tyreese always followed his sister's footsteps. He wanted to contribute as well. "I can help building up the walls. With Abraham. My strength will be in good use, I think."

"Glenn and I, we make a good team out there", Michonne said.

Glenn gave her a nod. "Yeah. And Tara's a good runner too. We'll be like…the 3 musketeers or something."

"Ok, don't push it, though. Don't be cheesy…"

"If they don't need me out there on runs, I can be in charge of the food. Inventory and cooking. And I'd like to put in place and organise an armory as well", Carol said.

Rick looked happy and proud. "Well. You've thought this through. I guess it's settled, then. If any of you is against this plan, please share your thoughts now. "

No one disagreed.

"OK. Let's give it a shot… Welcome home."

The group split into different teams and started chatting about today's plan. Beth approached Rick and took him aside.

"Rick…" She sounded serious and anxious.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna talk to you about something; I'm not sure you'll agree, but honestly, I don't care. I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm not a babysitter."

Rick looked confused. "Ok. You… don't wanna take care of the baby anymore. "

"I love Judith, Rick. I wanna take care of her. Sometimes. But not all the time. I wanna go out there, I wanna be useful. I wanna learn. I wanna be a fighter. "

"I couldn't agree more."

"Really?"

"You survived, out there. You made it. And you were getting stronger everyday. "

"What makes you say that?"

"I dunno…a little bird told me." Beth gave him a confused look.

"All right. A wild…husky…tousled bird told me." It made Beth laugh. She wasn't as nervous anymore.

"If you don't practice, it will slow you down and make you weaker. I don't want to be responsible for that. "

"Thank you."

"Hey, I don't get to decide everything. And if you think you'll be more useful that way, then I trust your judgment."

"You don't need to worry about me."

"Someone's already doing that enough." He pointed his head in Daryl's direction. He was sitting in the dining room, looking at a map with Glenn and Maggie. Beth joined them while Rick went looking for Abraham.

"No, no, no. You don't get to choose where I go fishing, Glenn. You are one funny guy. I'm not gonna tell you where to do your job, so don't tell me where to do mine!"

"I just thought…you don't need to go that far."

"Nice try. I know you wanna keep an eye on me. That's sweet. But that won't work. There's no creek behind any of those buildings…"

"Will ya kids shut up? Can't hear myself think", Daryl complained.

"Anyway I'm done. No need to argue anymore. Come. Help me find some equipment in the garage."

"Is she really giving me orders now?"

"If not, I will", Daryl replied while Glenn rolled his eyes and followed Maggie.

Beth sat next to him. But it seemed like he didn't realize she was there. "Hey", she tried.

"Hey..." He kept his eyes on his map.

"Can I?

"Mmh-hhm…"

She got closer to him so she could take a better look. Her shoulder was lightly brushing against his. It felt nice to be close to him. To feel his warmth. To feel he was alive. It reminded her that it was real. He was back in her life. She didn't lose him forever. She could never get used to that idea.

"Ha! McCormick! That's what I thought. We crossed the Savannah River!"

"So?"

"Daryl."

"What?"

"You know what that means, right?"

"Whatcha gettin' at, girl?" He sounded annoyed. She looked amused.

She took a moment and observed him. She got up. Just before she left the room, she answered.

"You're out of Georgia."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Finally a longer chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys. It's what keeps me writing. Take care. xo CDL_**


	7. Strangers

It's been two weeks since they've decided to stay. They expanded their territory and the group was now sharing four different houses. Rick, Judith, Carl, Michonne and Carol shared the one they found in the beginning. Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Sasha and Tyreese shared another one while Glenn, Maggie, Tara and Beth shared the third one. Daryl wanted to have his own place.

Since Beth didn't have much time to babysit anymore, Rick told her to go stay with her sister when she suggested she could stay with Judith. Michonne was getting along so well with Carl so she took her place. Carol said she'd help take care of the baby. Tara and Glenn were good friends since they met. Like Maggie and Beth, Sasha and Ty wanted to live under the same roof, with their family. Daryl didn't care, so he picked last, where there was room left. He took the small mobile house next to the Greene's. He was glad to live alone, but also that Beth wasn't too far. That way, he could keep an eye on her, protect her better.

One night, Tara and Beth offered Glenn and Maggie a special gift. They wanted to give them privacy. They packed a bag to sleepover somewhere else. They left the house together.

"I'll go find out how Eugene's doing. Poor bastard. Living with Rosita and Abraham, it must be tough for him. It's not like he's ever gonna make a move, but, you know…not easy when it's in your face all the time. What about you?"

"I think I'm gonna go check on Judith, give Rick and the others a break."

"They're fine! I know someone who must be lonely and might need company." Tara pointed her head towards Daryl's house.

"No…I dunno…I think he likes the loneliness."

"Come on, it shouldn't be awkward like that. It wasn't before, why should it be now?"

Beth took a look in that direction. "Maybe you're right... I'll go say hi."

"That's my girl! All right. If you spend the night, though, I'll call Officer Grimes to the rescue!"

"Tara!"

"Byyye!"

* * *

She walked slowly towards his house, still hesitant. He wasn't sitting on his front porch, like he often did since he moved in. She knocked timidly on the door and waited. No answer. Maybe he was on watch duty, walking down the streets, outside the walls. Or out hunting. She turned around to leave when she heard the door open.

"Beth? Y'all right?" He looked worried. Even if it was getting down, the late afternoon light still seemed to be too aggressive for his eyes. He was putting on a white t-shirt and his pants were undone. He literally looked like she woke him up.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! You were asleep."

"S'all right."

"I'll let you sleep, you need your sleep."

"Beth."

"I'll be at Rick's, if you wanna join us later…"

"Beth!" She finally turned around to face him.

"Why are ya here?"

"I…I don't know."

"Com'on." He opened his door wider and invited her in.

She expected his place to be messy, but it wasn't.

"It sure does look different than the kind of place you grew up in."

"It's no castle, princess."

"Don't call me that."

He didn't reply. He walked into his small kitchen, struck a match, lit the stove and put a kettle on top of it. He didn't ask. He assumed she'd want some tea. It was getting a bit chilly outside at night. Even if he was a loner, he wasn't that bad of a host, she thought.

"It's really nice that they found natural gas on that last run. Very useful." She hated small talk. But that's all that she could think of saying.

"We wanted to give Glenn and Maggie some privacy, a night alone together."

"So ya needed a place to crash? S'why ya here?"

"No…I thought I'd stop by…say hi…we don't see a lot of you."

"Wanted to check on me?"

"Well…yeah. We're wondering how you're doing."

"Who's we?"

"…everybody…"

He gave her a sceptical look. "M'fine" he finally answered.

"Ok, I do. I wonder…what you're doing, how you're doing…I don't really know you."

Daryl was really surprised by what she said. He didn't understand what she meant by that.

The water was ready and the sound took him out of his thoughts. He poured them two cups, gave her one and walked to the living room to sit on the couch.

"Thank you. I mean…it's really weird…on the other hand, I feel like I know you because we went through a lot of shit together."

"Where's your language gone, Greene?"

She ignored his comment. "…but I'm curious. I…I think I wanna know you differently. "

He looked even more confused and uncomfortable.

"Ain't nothin' to know 'bout."

She, again, ignored his answer. "I want to learn something else than…what's your technique to start a fire…or…what face you make when you kill a walker...or…"

That made him laugh. "Yeah? And what face is that?"

"A very serious one…you look really focused on your task."

"Better be."

"You know what I mean…like…like that night on that porch. At the moonshine shack. We talked… we shared. I liked that. I wanna do that again."

He sent her a more serious look now.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that…I'm glad. I'm glad I have the chance to talk to you again. And the time to learn to know you better. If…you'll let me."

"…why?" The word was a bit caught in his throat.

"Because…you're a good listener. Because…I like your stories…Because I think we get along well. And…cause you're a sweet guy."

He cleared his throat. "You're right, girl, if ya think I'm sweet, ya don't know me at all."

"You took care of me, Daryl…all those long days we couldn't see the end of. You made it a lot easier. A lot better."

He looked intimidated by her remark.

"You did. Until I fucked up" he said, a guilty look on his face.

"Don't."

"I tried, Beth. I ran after ya. After that car. For miles. Until I couldn't anymore. I collapsed. An' the road split. I really tried, Beth."

"I know."

The way he was looking at her made her stomach feel weird again. She felt like jumping into his arms again, touching him, anywhere, any kind of contact, but she didn't know if he'd like it. So she stopped herself from doing it and simply said something nice to him.

"I've never heard you laugh before."

"Doesn't happen often these days."

They fell silent for a while.

"Do you want me to leave?"

He just shrugged his shoulders for an answer.

"Do you want me stay?"

He didn't answer. He just looked at her. She felt his eyes on her and was a bit embarrassed by what she just asked. She lowered her head, her eyes on her mug.

"Tea's already cold...wanna share a drink?"

"Again, Greene? What's with you and booze?"

"You open up…when you drink."

"I'm a dick and ya know it."

"Not always."

"Ya really wanna take that risk with me, girl?"

"I can deal with it. I've done it before."

He didn't say anything. He got up and went into the kitchen again. He opened a cupboard, grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two small glasses. He came back to the couch. About an hour later, the bottle was almost half empty. It was now dark outside.

"I keep having this feeling that something else is going to take me away."

"I like it better when you're a happy drunk. Drink up."

He watched her take another sip.

"Every single night" he finally answered.

"What?"

"I'm afraid something'll take you away again."

"I thought you weren't afraid of nothing."

"Am now." He didn't look ashamed to admit that at all. He sounded really serious.

"Well…I feel safer…when I'm around you."

"Ya' shouldn't. Didn't make a difference last time."

"Do you mind? My presence?" she said sharply. She sounded irritated.

"No…" Her tone change took him by surprise.

"Then why are you always pushing me away?"

"I ain't…"

"Yes, you are!"

"Beth, I ain't…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"You ain't what? Good with words? Then don't use words!"

His gaze dropped down from her eyes to her mouth. And went back and forth. His breath was coming faster. And in a quick motion, he pressed his lips hard against hers. She gasped in surprise but didn't pull away. She did mean physical contact by saying that, but she never thought he would go that far. She gave in and kissed him back, opening her mouth to give him better access. Her hand ran through his hair and landed on the back of his neck to pull him closer. One of his hands started grabbing her hair too, while the other one went naturally resting on her hip. The passion of the act made them move on the couch and he was now almost completely on top of her. His fingers started caressing the soft skin under her shirt. The skin contact made her gasp for air again. It was so intense, almost too much for her. He had to catch his breath too. He pulled back a little and leaned his forehead against hers. They were both breathing hard. He wanted to look into her eyes to read her, to check if this was ok, but she kept her eyes closed. And it suddenly hit him. He realized what he was doing and jumped away from her. He stood up from the couch. She looked at him, confused and still panting. He was rubbing his face roughly with his hands.

"Fuck."


	8. Signals

He was pacing around the living room, nervously running his hands through his hair.

"Daryl…"

"Shouldn't have done that. Told ya' I'm a dick when I'm drunk."

"Daryl, come sit with me."

"I think you should leave."

"...what?"

"You better go…"

She didn't insist. She was hurt. And even more confused. She walked to the door.

"Beth…" She turned around.

"Your bag…" He picked it up. He couldn't look at her. "I'll walk you home."

"I can't go home."

"To Rick's, then."

She let out a sigh. "Daryl, look at me." He kept his head down but slowly looked at her. She held his gaze for a second before speaking again.

"Don't do this."

She grabbed his shirt and held the material tight into a fist. And in less than ten seconds, they were panting again. She pushed herself up on her toes. Their forehead were touching again. He dropped her bag on the floor and pushed her slowly against the wall behind her, never taking his eyes off her. She took her time. She didn't want to scare him away. She leaned in very slowly, as if she was asking for permission, until their lips were only brushing. He closed his eyes when he felt her breath on his lips. She softly kissed the corner of his mouth. And then the other corner. Teasing him. Testing him. Then he gave in, letting out a loud sigh before literally grabbing her mouth with his. There was more tenderness this time. He caressed her cheek with one hand and the other was flat on her stomach, keeping her pushed up against the wall. He trailed soft kisses down her neck, stopped and let out a long sigh.

"Beth…" he whispered into her neck.

She was still catching up her breath.

"Com'on", he growled before pulling away. He took her hand and guided her to the couch. He sat down, elbows resting on his knees and rubbed his face with his hands again. She knew what that meant.

"You're gonna say things now. Don't." He looked at her between his fingers. He heard a tremble in her voice. "I know what you're gonna say and I don't wanna hear it…Not now. Please... Just hold me."

He sat back and she cuddled against him. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest. He looked a bit uncomfortable and overwhelmed at first, then relaxed and started to caress her arm gently. Until he drifted into sleep like she did.

Rick walked up the porch stairs and was about to knock on Daryl's door when he saw them from the window. They were asleep on the couch in each other's arms. It made him smile before he turned around and walked back home.

* * *

"Beth, wake up…"

He could have kissed her forehead to wake her up, caressed her hair, but he didn't. He was now sober and wasn't comfortable touching her anymore. And they were in a hurry.

"Somethin's up, someone sent the signal."

"I didn't hear anything." It was a stupid thing to say, she thought. Of course, she didn't hear it. She was asleep. But she was in denial, she wanted to stay.

"I did. Com'on." He threw her the sweatshirt she took off the night before. He grabbed her bag and his cross bow after putting on his vest. He opened the door and waited for her to go first.

* * *

Once they were outside, they saw the group down the street, in front of Rick's house, near the main entrance. When they caught up with them, the group noticed their presence. Some were surprised to see them arrive together.

"What's going on?", Beth asked, ignoring the questioning looks.

"New people. A small group. There's 5 of them. A young man with his father and… a teenage girl with her parents", Rick answered.

"They in already?" Daryl asked.

"No. We need to decide if we take them in or not. We're making this decision together."

They decided to interview them. Rick thought they passed the test and the rest of the group trusted his judgment. They gave them a chance and let them in. They seemed like people who knew how to defend themselves. That meant they could help defending the place and go out on supply runs. They could contribute. The group helped them clear two other houses in which the two families could move in separately.

The young girl's name was Sarah. She was 13. Her parents' names were Francis and Celia. They were in their mid-forties'. The young man, Tom, was around 25 and his father, Jack, had just turned 60.

* * *

The first week with them went really well. Sarah and Carl spent a lot of time together. They were around the same age, so it made a lot of sense, but Michonne gave Carl a hard time by teasing him all the time, calling her his new girlfriend. Celia helped Carol in the kitchen and was happy to be around a baby again. Francis was handy and helped Abraham and Tyreese strengthening the walls. Jack was a former engineer and spent some time with Rick talking about a future project so they could eventually expend their territory. Tom wanted to contribute as well. He tried to go hunting with Daryl a couple of times, but he turned him down. Said he couldn't concentrate with someone around.

Since the night Beth slept over at Daryl's, he has been avoiding her. She has been hurting by his attitude, but decided to give up and let him be. They haven't talked since, except this one time when she was doing target practice with Maggie. He has been watching them in silence for a couple of minutes before he spoke.

"Ya' should relax your arms more, there's no control when it's too stiff." It made both girls jump of surprise.

"Jesus! How long have ya' been spying on our technique, sneeky boy?" Maggie asked.

"Just got here. Just finished my shift. Was passin' by…" He was starting to leave.

"Hey, why don't you uhm…show Beth some tricks, then? I need to go lie down for a bit, the heat…makes me dizzy…"

Beth sent a disapproving look to her sister. "I'm ok, I don't need'em."

"Sure you do. It can't hurt. Here, take mine." She handed her gun to Daryl.

"S'fine, got mine."

"All right, then. Have fun."

She was gone before Beth could object. "You don't have to stay, you can leave, now." She returned to her aiming position.

"Beth…" He was ashamed. He couldn't look at her so he dropped his head.

"It's ok, Daryl, I'm fine. I know you don't want me around." She kept her focus in front of her, unable to look at him either.

"That ain't true." His voice was very low, she could barely hear him.

"It is, I refused to hear you out, now you're pissed off and you're avoiding me. You don't want no drama…that's fine. You keep pushing me away like you always did… so be it. I don't care.

"This ain't fair…"

Those last words made her swing around to face him. The sudden movement made him lift his eyes from the ground.

"You wanna know what's not fair, Daryl? Wanting to be with someone who's running away from you. Someone who wants you back but keeps pretending he doesn't."

"I ain't running. I'm right here. Right now."

"Ok. Fair enough." She crossed her arms and waited.

"Gotta talk 'bout what happened."

"Ok."

"It just…it just ain't right."

"Right? It didn't feel right to you? It did not feel good?"

He swallowed hard before she continued.

"Let me guess. Now you're gonna tell me…it can't be like that cause…I'm too young."

"No. You're not...young. But I'm too old."

"It's the same."

"No, it ain't."

"How is it different, then?"

"I dunno…ya' deserve better…"

"So younger is better? I don't understand…I'm not young but you see me with someone young? I don't give a crap about anybody's age, anymore, Daryl!" She was yelling, now.

"I ain't good for ya, Beth…I ain't good at this."

"What do you want, Daryl?" She knew her words were harsh when she saw him flinch and bring his head back down.

"I wanna…I want ya safe…but I don't wanna hurt ya."

"You want to protect me."

He looked back at her. "F' course I do."

"But you don't want to get too close to me."

"Mmh-mmh…", he simply growled as an answer.

"Ok, so you're gonna watch me from a distance… all the time… You're gonna…watch me talking…having lunch…laughing…and bonding with another guy."

He didn't realize that could happen, never considered it before, since they were part of a small group. He looked at her closely, worried.

"All right, then. There's someone who's been wanting to spend time with me, so…"

He didn't let her finish. "Who?"

"Tom… Said he likes me. Has been asking me out. Maybe I'll agree. As long as I have you, watching me from a distance, I don't have to worry. Right?"

"…"

"Right. Ok. Now if I heard you right, I need some practice…you can watch me from a distance, there's a bench, over there, down the road. "

"Whatever…you don't get it." He started to walk away.

"No, I don't. Maybe someday you'll explain it to me."

"Ya know I'm bad at this, Beth!"

"That's no excuse!" He kept walking, didn't turn around and left her there. She shot a few times out of frustration. But the gun they used for practice didn't make any sound, so the effect wasn't the same and she stopped. And burst into tears.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Uh ho...not going well...it can't be always nice and sweet when it's Daryl. They both have a temper and I needed to spice things up for the story to be more realistic. Do you agree?_**

 ** _Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys. More to come soon, promise. xo CDL_**


	9. Burned

Daryl walked into the Greene's house. Nobody heard him knock but the door was unlocked. He was looking for Beth and couldn't find her anywhere. He decided to take the stairs, he really needed to find her, but still felt like an intruder. He quietly took a peek in each room, trying to figure out which one was hers. In the last one down the hall, he found her, her back facing him. He suddenly felt nervous and forgot what he wanted to say to her. He watched her closely, while she was putting on her coat. She turned around and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Jesus! You scared me…"

"Where ya goin'?"

"Out."

"Smart ass…" He entered the room. He did not look happy.

"I'm going out…with Tom. For a walk. Not much to do around here, so…"

"No, ya ain't."

"Excuse me?"

"Ya ain't goin' out. Ya can't. "

"Why not?!"

"Cause you're mine..."

"Wha…"

"You're mine to protect. To look out for. I don't trust that guy. "

"You don't trust anyone, Daryl...and whatever this is, between us, is not working for you. So where does that leave me? Nowhere. I have no time for nowhere. Not in this world. Not anymore."

She walked passed him as she was leaving but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Let me go! What's wrong with you?" He realized he might be hurting her and he didn't want that. Far from it. He let go and turned his back to her. He was facing her bedroom wall and punched his fist in it.

"Daryl…" She waited for him to say something. Out of breath, he didn't say anything, didn't move, his fist still against the wall. She lost hope and turned her back to him as well.

"Don't go" he pleaded, in what was almost a whisper.

"Why not?" She asked again, slowly this time.

She waited for an answer that didn't come, so she left the room. She heard him hit or kick something else in the room when she was getting downstairs. She wasn't leaving because she was afraid of him. But because she was angry with him.

"What was that about?" Maggie asked before Beth reached the front door.

"Nothing."

She slammed the door behind her. Maggie was going to check on him upstairs, but saw him taking the stairs before she started going up.

"What did you do?" Maggie asked, already accusing him.

"Nothin'."

"Well maybe that's the problem!" Her answer stopped him. He turned around to look at her. He was looking for the right words to say. He suddenly looked sad and it made Maggie regret her accusing tone. She took a step towards him, softened her voice and spoke again.

"Do you have any idea whatcha doin', Daryl?"

He looked down and shook his head.

"People think I don't give shit…"

"Tell me about it."

He asked her what she meant by that only with the look he gave her.

"You two only had each other for a while…when you lost her, you lost everything. When I didn't know if I was ever going to find Glenn, I wanted to die. Couldn't stand the idea of losing him. "

"It ain't the same. You n' Glenn…"

"Let me finish."

"A'right…"

"Nothing could get in my way, keep me from trying. Now that we're together again, it seems too good to be true. I'm afraid it will all fade away, disappear, as if it wasn't real after all. I need to keep reminding myself that it is real. I don't know why, it freaks me out. It's stupid and ironic, I should be enjoying it. But I'm a sceptical person, Daryl. And I think you are too. You're just protecting yourself. But by doing that…you're pushing her away."

He considered what she said. He gave her a nod and turned around to get the door. He stopped himself just before turning the knob.

"How…how do ya' do it?" he shyly asked, still facing the door.

"What?"

"Keep 'im close."

"I let myself get burned. But it's worth it."


	10. Compliments

It started to rain later that night. Daryl went outside to park his motorcycle inside the garage. He found it a week before. He took it out for a ride a couple of times already. It helped him keep his mind off things. As he was walking back to the front porch, he saw someone approaching. He put his hand on his knife handle and started to walk towards the person. It didn't move like a walker. He was about to ask who it was when he recognised the blond girl. They both stopped and stood there for a moment, just looking at each other, getting wet but not caring.

"I didn't go."

"Jesus, you're soaked…"

"I went for a walk…a long walk…alone…" She seemed a little lost and confused.

He took her hand and brought her inside. He left her standing in the living room, shivering. He came back from his bedroom with dry clothes; a PJ's bottom and a flannel shirt. He dropped them on the couch, took off her coat and saw her hair dripping.

"Wait."

He walked to the bathroom and came back with a towel. He gave it to her.

"Thanks."

He turned around to give her privacy. He went to the kitchen to make some tea.

"Ya' need somethin' else?"

"No, I'm ok…you can turn around." She sat down on the couch and brought her knees to her chest.

He opened a drawer in the kitchen and took out more candles. He brought them to the living room and lit them.

"Don't need much for myself, but…maybe it'll make ya' warmer."

She watched him do all that from her spot. When he met her gaze he quickly looked down before sitting on the other end of the couch.

"Thank you."

"S'nothin'." They went silent for almost a whole minute.

"I'm sorry", she finally said.

"Fo' what?"

"For rushing you. Didn't have the right to make you feel bad."

"I'm an asshole. I can't do things right. Ever."

"You're just a bit clumsy, that's all…and I think I like that about you."

"Stop."

"Ok."

There was a comfortable silence between them. She didn't want to break it, but she couldn't help herself. She felt the need to talk to him.

"Now you."

"Me what?"

"Your turn. Tell me something you like about me." He looked intensely at her. He was startled by her confidence.

"I dunno…" he shrugged.

She didn't want to rush him. She just smiled and waited, wrapping her arms around her legs. They heard the kettle's whistle. He got up, went to the kitchen and brought them back some tea. He was about to sit down when there was a knock on the door. Daryl went to see who it was.

"It's Glenn." He opened the door. "Hey, man…"

"Hey you guys, Maggie sent me, she was looking for you." He smiled at Beth.

"Still givin' ya orders, bro?"

"Yeah…well she's not feeling well. But she's fine, just tired. I offered to come instead."

Beth felt bad "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you."

"She was soaked from the rain. Didn't want her to catch a cold or somethin', didn't send her back outside."

"It's ok, we figured you were here."

Beth felt a bit embarrassed by what Glenn said.

"Ok then, good night guys."

"Ya' wanna stay for a drink or somethin'?" Daryl offered.

"Nah…thanks, I better get back to Maggie."

"Thanks Glenn", Beth said.

"You got it."

Daryl closed the door and went back to sit on the couch. Beth smiled at him nervously. Then she remembered what they were talking about. He probably forgot, she thought. She didn't mind. But then he spoke.

"I like the way ya' see things. The way ya' think... Ya' fuckin smart."

Her smile got wider. She was flattered and tried to hide it behind her mug while she took a sip.

"And ya' have a good heart…like your pa'." She raised her eyes from her beverage and stopped smiling. He gave her a warm look.

They shared their tea, talking about him for a while. When he saw her yawning, he got up.

"You can sleep on the bed."

"No, I'll sleep out here, I don't mind...or I'll just go home."

He has already gone to his bedroom. He brought back a pillow with him. He laid down and pushed her off the couch with his feet.

"Hey!"

"Good night, smart ass."

She got up and walked to the bedroom. "Good night, clumsy."

* * *

He was the first one up. A bright sunbeam came through the window and woke him up. He was never going to get used to it. The truth is, Beth didn't know, Daryl always slept on the couch. He felt safer there, closer to the door. He's never been used to a big comfy bed anyway. He walked to the kitchen, rubbing the night off his eyes. While the water was heating up, he turned around to look at his bedroom door. It was slightly open. He approached it to check on her. He leaned on the door frame for a minute, trying to recognise her shape in the dark. He heard the water was ready and didn't want to wake her up, so he ran to take it off the stove.

"Hi."

She made him jump. He was sure she was still fast asleep in bed. He took a second to look at her morning look before answering.

"Hi." It came out all rusty. He cleared his voice. "Uhm…m'sorry if I woke ya'"

"You didn't, been awake for a while now…"

He wasn't expecting that. He wondered if she caught him staring at her from the doorway.

"Uhm…did ya' sleep a'right? "

"Yeah, was more tired than I thought. Needed it, I guess. You're bed's really comfortable. Thanks again."

"Don't mind…Can use it whenever you want." And then he just realized what he just said. "I mean..uhm…if ya' have to, some other time…lookin' for a place to crash. I never sleep in there anyway."

"You always sleep on the couch? Isn't your back a bit sore?"

"Mmh…" He just shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't used to someone caring about how he felt physically. "Want som' coffee?"

"Sure."

"Sorry, don't have any sugar or powdered milk like those guys do…drink it black."

"It's perfect." She took a sip and looked back at him. "What?"

He realized he's been staring at her again.

"Nothin'."

"Coffee's good."

He was feeling nervous and he didn't know why. They finished their coffee in silence. He was standing next to the window, looking outside. She was walking around the house, wondering what he moved around himself and what was already that way. She finished her cup and brought it back to the kitchen.

"I think I'm gonna go…"

He turned around quickly, surprised by her words. He gave her a little nod.

"Can hum…can you tell me where my clothes are?"

"Yeah, they're hanging in the bathroom, next to the…the shower curtain."

She turned around, walked to the bathroom and closed the door. When she was done, Daryl wasn't around anymore. She left his clothes on his bed before heading for the door. She found him sitting on the front porch, finishing his coffee, his crossbow next to him.

"Thanks for everything." He didn't answer. He just looked at her seriously. And then from head to toe. His intense, scanning look sent shivers down her spine and that tempest was awake in her stomach again. She didn't know what to do, so she just closed the door behind her and left.


	11. (Not) Camping

A couple of days passed since that raining night. Daryl and Beth still didn't know how to act around each other. There were just a few glances here and there and one or two brief exchanges. One morning, Rick invited everyone over for a meeting. The only person missing was Daryl, but Rick started anyway. He wanted to go check on the back up cabin in the woods and spend a whole night over there to make sure it hasn't been taken by another group. He asked everyone to split into two different groups: one to go along with him and another to stay to guard inside the walls. Michonne, Sasha, Tom, Abraham and Rosita volunteered to go.

"I'd like to have more people around, just in case."

That's when Daryl arrived. He quietly asked Glenn what the meeting was about and he explained.

"I wanna go", Beth said. Maggie looked at her, worried. "I'll be fine. I really need to go outside these walls or I'll go crazy. And you know I've been training, don't worry."

"I appreciate it. Anyone else?" Rick continued.

"I'll go huntin' and meet ya' there after. Will bring us dinner" Daryl suggested.

"Good. All right. We'll pack and leave as soon as possible today. I wanna go on foot so we get used to the trail and I want to be there for at least 24 hours, in case a group has taken shelter there but went out for a run. We'll meet here in an hour, if that's ok with everyone. Carol, I'll put you in charge for packing some food for us for the trip. Beth, can you bring a safety kit?"

"Sure."

"You can all bring supplies but only for 24 hours. We wanna travel light."

Everybody agreed and left to go packing. Tom caught up with Beth outside.

"Hey! "

"Oh. Hi."

"It's nice, a camping trip…don't you think?

"It' not a camping trip, Tom. It's for serious purposes. You better realize that before we leave."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Be serious."

"Okay…" Beth accelerated her pace and took another direction. "Uhm..I'm glad you're coming too!" Tom tried before she was too far to hear. She turned around briefly to give him a smile for an answer.

Daryl looked at the scene from a distance. He was glad he said he'd join them. He still didn't trust that guy and he sensed he was going to stick around Beth all day. He went home to pack his bag and left on his own to hunt.

* * *

On their way there, Tom did stick around Beth a lot. She didn't mind. He was just being nice.

"I wanted to tell you…I'm not mad about the other night."

"I'm sorry. I should've explained myself."

"No, it's ok, I understand. It was fast, should've played my game more wisely."

She sent him a questioning glance.

"Look…I didn't want to scare you off or anything…"

"You didn't scare me off."

"Yeah, but I came on too hard, didn't I?"

She took a second to think before answering. "No."

"Oh."

"I just…have my mind…somewhere else, right now. I'm sorry I turned you down."

"Don't worry about it. Raincheck?"

Beth gave him a "I just told you I wasn't there yet" look.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'll wait. I don't mind. And if you make up your mind and never want to take that walk with me, ever, I'll understand."

"Tom…"

"I'm serious. It's ok. We can be friends…If you want to…I just want to know you. I'm curious...about you."

Beth was flattered. He was trying really hard, she had to give him that.

They were happy to realize the cabin was left untouched. They decided to spend the night anyway, as planned, just in case. Rosita secured the perimeter with Michonne while Abraham and Rick were on watch. When Beth finished putting up her tent, she went inside the cabin to unload the food and start preparing dinner. She heard the door open but stayed focused on her task. Until she heard a loud bang on the table that made her jump. She turned around to find Daryl looking at her. He brought back three big rabbits that were now lying dead on the kitchen table. They stared at each other for a long moment. She sent him a look that said "I'm glad you're back." Tom walked in the cabin before she could speak.

"Wow, man, you did great! I can set up a fire outside to cook them if you want."

He was back outside before Daryl could answer him. He looked amused. Beth smiled back at him before getting back to her task. He walked past her and she swore she felt his hand gently touching her back for a second. She felt shivers down her spine once more. He was looking around the house to check if the hidden weapons were still in place.

* * *

They had dinner outside, around the campfire. Everyone was in a good mood. Beth was on watch with Sasha. When their shift was done, Daryl took over with Michonne.

"Eat", Daryl grunted to Beth while he walked past her.

She took some food and joined the others. She knew Tom wanted to talk to her but she wasn't in the mood. She sat across from him, next to Rick. She had a little chat with him. He shared his fears and thoughts about their home, how he didn't want everyone to feel too comfortable and take down their guard. She agreed. She talked to him about Judith, how she was getting older and it was weird but nice to see her grow so fast. When she finished her meal, her mind drifted to abstract thoughts and needed some quiet time.

"I'm turning in…good night everybody. I'll take first watch in the morning."

Everyone returned her good night. When she reached her tent, Tom approached her.

"Beth, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm just tired."

"Ok. I just wanted to make sure. I'm gonna go check if they need me, make myself useful, give the others a break…Sleep well."

"Thanks…"

She stayed in her clothes in case they had to leave in a hurry. She slipped inside her sleeping bag but couldn't fall asleep. Too many thoughts were circling around in her head.

She heard the sound of a twig breaking close to her tent and saw a shadow near the door. She put her hand on her knife handle, ready to react. She sat up when she heard the zipper open. She let out a sigh of relief when she recognised who it was.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ok. I'll admit. That's an easy one. You know who it is...**_


	12. Out of time and regrets

Bent on his knees, Daryl closed the tent behind him and turned around, searching Beth's eyes in the dark. When the two pairs of eyes locked together, her stomach knotted into a ball. She didn't want to ask him what he was doing there. She didn't want to talk. She didn't care. It even felt natural to see him there, in front of her, in silence. They could still hear the group chatting around the fire, but the two of them stayed quiet. They stayed still for a moment, just boring into each other's eyes in the dark. Like it was all they could see.

He blindly reached for her hands and interlaced his fingers with hers. But soon, the fingers were exploring. One of his hands simply played with her fingers while the other went up caressing her arm. She let him, looking down at her hands. He gently lifted her head up by the chin and before she could look into his eyes again, his lips were on hers. He kissed her with urge. She did too. She wanted to feel his skin and she wanted it now. When her hand explored his stomach under his shirt, he let out a loud sigh. The sound sent a wave of heat between her thighs. He quickly removed her shirt and took his mouth off hers for that one second only. When he pulled away to catch up his breath, he pressed his forehead against hers and kept his eyes closed. He caressed her arm while he slowly took her bra strap down her shoulder. She did the rest and took off her bra. He didn't even take a peak; he went back to kissing her again. He didn't seem to know what part of her he was allowed to put his calloused hands on. She felt him hesitate so she took the lead. She reached for his hand and put it on top of her breast. He grabbed it and wondered if he was too rough, but he desired her too much to go slowly. When his thumb caressed her nipple, she broke the kiss, threw her head back and quietly moaned. He brought a finger to his mouth and shushed her, laughing a little.

She kissed him again and this time her tongue was exploring his mouth. It turned him on even more. He lay her down under him. She started to undress him and he helped her. When his shirt was taken off, she caressed his chest. She brought him down closer to her and placed feather kisses on his stomach, under him. He was shaking, but not from the position. She felt the urge to bring her hips up and rub herself against his thigh. He grabbed her by the hip to help her and his hand slowly moved to her butt cheek. She could feel his arousal on her stomach getting harder and harder. She wanted to make him feel good. Her mouth found its way back to his as she started to caress his hardness but he stopped her. He broke the kiss, leaned his forehead against hers once more and looked in her eyes for a moment, panting.

He reached down, hastily unbuttoned her jeans and took them off. She wanted to do same. When she reached for his belt, he let out another loud and shaky sigh. When they were only in their underwear, he crashed down on her. He wanted as much skin contact as possible and so did she.

They just explored each other's body for a while. When her hands started to caress his back, he tensed and pulled back a little. She kissed him to reassure him that she didn't care about his scars. He relaxed and continued kissing her, then down her neck, her breast and kept on going lower and lower. It was her turn to let out a shaky sigh when she felt his hot breath on her panties. He took them off, staring in her eyes, asking her permission. He kept his eyes locked with hers and kissed her inner thighs when he started to caress her. She had to put her hand on her mouth to keep herself from moaning. When she was wet enough, he slipped a finger inside her. With his other hand, he took her hand off her face and put his mouth on hers instead to quiet the sounds she made. Just a minute later, he could already feel spasms around his finger and hear her moan in his mouth.

It was too much for him. He quickly took off his underwear and positioned himself near her entrance. She looked at him directly in the eyes, a look full of tenderness, before he started pushing himself in. He buried his face in the crook of her neck to quiet his moans. Their fingers were interlaced again. He didn't want to thrust fast and hard. He didn't have to.

And then time stopped. It was only him and her left in the world. They were all alone but felt complete for the first time in a long while. Time stopped, just for them. Until he felt her tighten around him again and heard her gasp of pleasure. It was all it took for him to reach his own release. He pulled himself out of her just in time. He growled in her pillow as a wave of spasms ran through him before he collapsed on her.

"See?" she said, panting. "You don't need words."

It made him smile. He rested his head on her chest and she started to caress his hair, both trying to catch their breath. He fell asleep in her arms in less than a minute. His long and slow breathing soothed her and she followed him seconds later.

* * *

Daryl woke up alone in the tent the next morning. He looked for his clothes and dressed up fast. He stepped out of the tent and looked around to see if someone was watching. Tom was heating water over the fire pit and saw him. His eyes went quickly back to the fire when he met Daryl's, pretending he didn't see anything. Daryl was actually glad Tom was the one who caught him.

"Making coffee…did you hum….sleep well?" Tom asked nervously.

"What's it to ya'?"

"Just…making conversation…"

"I don't make conversation."

He looked away and tried to see where Beth was. He saw her standing in the front yard, a gun in her hands, her back facing him. He waited for her to turn around. When she did and their eyes met, she briefly smiled at him before getting back to her task.

He poured some water in a cup full of instant coffee. "Thanks for the coffee", he mumbled to Tom before walking towards Beth, who was now sitting on the porch stairs.

"Here." He gave her his cup and sat next to her.

"Thanks." She let the silence fill the air before asking the thing she had on her mind since she got up. "No regrets?"

He looked at her, waited and slowly shook his head.


End file.
